Love
by readandwrite
Summary: Harry asks Hermione to the Yule Ball. Love takes root and grows. More than likely, it will turn out to be a soul bond fic.There will be all sorts of crazy twists and turns...
1. Yes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter. If i did, then I would be richer than the Queen of England, which is not the case. However, J.k. Rowling does own Harry Potter _and_ is richer than the Queen of England.

* * *

**Authors Note:**Please read and review but be nice as this is my first fanfic.

* * *

The smell of bacon and all sorts of other breakfast food lured a certain green eyed, black haired boy into the Great Hall. He took a seat with his best friends and asked Ron who he was taking to the Yule Ball. Ron blushed so red that his skin matched his flaming head. He mummbled something about not asking yet.

"Ronald, the Yule Ball is only a few weeks away! Surley you at least have a person in mind?" an inquisitive Hermione asked.

"Girls are just so intimidating! They gather in groups like a pack of wolves. How can I ask a girl to the ball if all of her friends are around? Im already labeled a dork as far as the girls are concerned. I've asked at least a dozen of them anyhow," Ron verbilized in one breath. " All the pretty girls are taken."

Harry tried to stiffle his laughter while Hermione glared at him. Ron's self-confidence level was very low for such a handsome guy. "Well, Harry, what about you?" Hermione inquired.

"There is someone special and very dear to me that I would like to ask. In fact, she is sitting at this table," Harry said calmly.

"Who is the lucky girl, mate?" Ron chuckled.

"Hermione," Harry breathed," would you honor me by being my date for the Yule Ball?" Harry asked cautiously.

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice all over his robes.

"Why?" Hermione managed to choke out.

" Because your the only one who didn't question me when my name appeared in the Goblet Of Fire. You believed that I didn't put it in there. When the whole school turned it's back on me, you were the only one who stayed by my side. You saved my life in the first tournament by helping me learn spells and keeping me focused. Your my best friend, and a beautiful one at that."

"What about Cho?," Ron said in a panicked voice.

"Cho would be my second choice. If Hermione", Harry looked up sheepishly to the bushy haired witch," says no, then I would ask Cho." Harry said smoothly.

"I thought that Hermione might want to go with me," Ron admitted.

"Ronald Weasley, you should have asked me before you asked all the other girls! I was your last resort! I was the back-up plan all along! You've been leading me on all these years. I really thought that their could be something between us... But their isn't, is there? " Hermione cried. "Don't answer that, Ron. The answer doesn't matter anymore."

A shocked and stuned Ron got up from the table and lazily walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry was sorry for upsetting Ron, but he knew deep down that Hermione and Ron would have never worked out any way. Those two always bickered and it would have put a strain on the entire trio if the firey red head and Hermione were an official couple. Besides, Cho wasn't the only one who Harry had an eye on. Harry had always found Hermione attractive, and this year was no exception. Hermione had finaly gained a little weight, and filled out. She wasn't chubby, but she had some meat on her bones now and it really added to her sensual aura.

"Yes, Harry, yes. I would love to attend the ball with you," Hermione accepted as she blushed ever so slightly. "I guess I can get a dress this weekend in Hogsmead. Would you like to help me pick one out?"

"Would you like to make it a date? All my treat? I mean, I suppose I should make an appearance with you in public so everyone knows that we will be going to the ball together. If that's ok with you..." Harry hesitated a little.

"That would be nice."


	2. The Three Broomsticks

Harry had put a lot of effort into looking nice for Hermione. His naturally unruly hair was now sleek and stylish. Harry transfigured his baggy hand-me-downs into fitting outfits (which he should have done long ago). He even learned a spell that made his body smell good and stop prespiration.

As Harry waited on his date in the common room, he paced by the stairs leading up to the girls domitory. The young wizard began to worry that she had forgotton the date and gone off without him. As he was about to leave he heard foot-steps coming down the stairs. When Harry turned around, his worries whisked away and a new feeling emerged. Hermione looked gorgeous but yet the same as she always looked! Her chocolate brown, curly hair tumbled below her shoulders in its usual way but it seemed that there was a little less frizz. Her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle and a bright smile was embeded on her face.

"Shall we be off then?" Harry asked.

When the two friends arrived in Hogsmead, their first destination was The Three Broomsticks. They both ordered a butterbeer and settled down at a small table for two.

"So, Harry, what was the real reason you asked me to the Yule Ball? I mean, besides the fact that I helped you with the tournament and was a good friend. Honestly, you could have asked any girl and she would have said yes," Hermione probed.

Harry took a long sip out of his butterbeer, nearly finishing his drink. "I have come to see what a wonderful woman your becoming. I don't wan't to ask any other girl!" Harry said abrubtly and slightly out of character.

Hermione took and equally long sip of her butterbeer. "Harry James Potter, are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Hermione, I'm saying that I am enamored with you. I love how you fuss at me to get my homework done. I love the way you tuck your hair behind your ears when your studying really hard, or reading a book. I love when your close to me because your hair smells of honey. I love being around you and I love the way you make me feel!"

"Oh, Harry. I never picked up that you liked me that way. I have always been attracted to both you and Ron. It's just that I thought you could do much better than me so I let that dream of you and I pass. Ron was always giving me hints, so I thought that maybe he and I were meant to "give it a go" but thats a NO now." Hermione sighed a little.

"Well, I'm glad your through with Ron now... At least as a boyfriend... Because I was thinking maybe you and I could, well, you know..." Harry began. "May I court you?" Harry asked with a much more masculine tone.

"Yes," Hermione squealed as she ran to the other side of the small tabel and gave Harry a Hug


	3. A Toast to Hermione

**_Author's note:_** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It makes me want to continue writing! I love you guy's!

**Disclaimer**: I own absoulutly nothing. I am mearly playing with J.K. Rowling's universe of Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was suprised at what rolled off his tongue. He hardly knew what he was saying when he asked to date Hermione. It just felt so right. Asking her seemed the most reasonable thing to do. Harry could not explain the reason for asking her so suddenly even if he had wanted to.

Hermione was equally shocked. It's not that she didn't like Harry, it just seemed odd that she said "yes" so quickly. She was the girl who thought decisions through (for a long time) before making a final conclusion! However, Hermione knew, then and there, that she made the right choice.

When the new couple were done munching on lunch, they went to Madame Malkin's to get Hermione a dress. "Oh no, Harry. You can't possibly think that you could see the dress I'm getting! I want to suprise you!" Hermione announced with little reprehension as Harry tried to walk inside the shop.

"That means I get to suprise you with my outfit for the Yule Ball!" Harry said mockingly.

"Let me guess! You'll wear a smashing black dress robe with a green tie that will compliment your eyes and drawl in the ladies." Hermione hypothesised in a sacrcastic but good-willed voice.

"Well, Hogwarts doesn't call you the smartest witch for just any reason,"said the young man playfully. "Although, mind you, I don't want to attract any other girls," Harry said reassuringly. "Shall I wait outside then?"

"No, no, I could not ask you to do that. Why don't you go back to the school if your done here at Hogsmeade. That is, if you want to", Hermione said as began to occupy herself by studying the texture and color of the dresses.

"You read me well, Hermione! I am very tired, so I'll just go to the castle and take a little nap in the common room. Wake me up when you arrive," Harry said with a slight bit of mischeif.

"Alright! See you there!"

Harry began to act like he was walking out of the door. When he was sure Hermione thought he was gone, he sneaked up to cashier. Harry silently handed a few neatly folded bills to the woman behind the counter and pointed his finger to Hermione. The cashier understood perfectly what Harry was asking. Harry then cast a dissalusion charm on himself and snuck out the door.

Before going to the castle, Harry decided to pick up a "few" things from several stores. When he was done, he headed up to the castle and into the Gryffindor common room. He charmed the items he bought from Honeydukes to put themselves in Hermione's room. Harry then proceeded to do just exactly what Hermione thought he was doing: relaxing on the common room couch and trying to take a nap. Harry smiled as he fell into a deep sleep.

**TWO HOURS LATER: **

"Harry, I don't know whether to hug you right now or punch you in the face!" rebuked a somewhat confussed Hermione.

Harry opend his eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend crying beside him. "No boy has ever showed me this kind of kindness before... Not even Victor Krum..."

"Victor?" a worried Harry asked.

"Oh, Victor asked me to the Yule Ball before you did," Hermione confessed. " He must have asked me twenty times...I said no each time though! It just didn't feel right. That and all he wanted to do was put his hands all over me (although, I hexed him before he had a chance). Either way, he did not once offer to take me on a date first or pay for my dress." Hermione sniffed. "But you, you sneaky little Slytherin wannabe, paid for my dress before I had even picked it out. And then...then... then..." Hermione began to cry again.

"You filled my room with my favorite things! I didn't think you had ever paid any attention to what I liked. My room is filled with sweets and roses and books and special quills! Harry, why?"

"I wanted to do this! Your a very special woman to me! Besides, you deserve those things!!" Harry said sweetly. He pulled Hermione into an embrace and kissed her forehead. "It sounds like you need some fire whiskey" Harry said as he accioed two wine glasses and a smooth, slender bottle. He poured the contents of the bottle into the glasses and accioed the whiskey away. He raised his glass into the air. "To a deserving and loving and beautiful girl!" he toasted merrily. Hermione raised her glass and stopped crying.

"Sorry for the outburst, Harry. I should not be reacting this way. You gave me many things and so I should be happy. I just never felt that way and didn't know how to react..."

"Hermione, everything is alright. Everything is ok" Harry reassured Hermione.


End file.
